Tonight Is the Night I Fell Asleep at the Wheel
by ChibiMaouIwa
Summary: Another Death Fic . . . I beleive the title speaks for itself


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the Barenaked Ladies.

This is my second Yu Yu Hakusho death fic. I don't usually write death fics, but, I suppose when inspiration hits, you take it as it comes. Hope you all enjoy! As usual this fic is dedicated to my friends, who will always have a special place in my heart.

****

Yu Yu Hakusho Song Fic

__

Tonight is the night I fell asleep at the Wheel

Barenaked Ladies: Maroon: Track 12

[Driving home to be with you  
The highway's dividing, the city's in view  
As usual, I'm almost on time  
You're the last thing that's on my mind  
I wish I could tell you the way that I feel  
But tonight is the night I fell asleep at the wheel]

It was like any other night. I had to be home for dinner. I could almost smell it, actually. As I left that dead-end job of mine, I could only think of you, my darling. The only person who's kept me sane all these years. All these long, long years, since our childhood. We were so cute in those days. How time flies. Twenty miles. How I've _hated_ this commute since I started this job, though it's worth it to know that I'm supporting you, my love. I can see the city now, it's such a clear night, too. Everything seems to be in perspective. How lovely everything is when you're in love.

[No commotion, no screaming brakes  
Most of it's over before I awake  
From the ceiling, my coffee cup drips  
While out my window, the horizon does flips  
The worst part was hitting the ground -  
Not the feeling so much as the sound  
Can't help but wonder if all this is real  
Cause tonight is the night I fell asleep at the wheel  
  
Rubberneck traffic and passersby  
And Slow Motion Walter the fire engine guy  
Stand around with their mouths open wide  
I heard some idiot ask if someone's inside  
With the Jaws of Life they tried and they tried  
Nobody here can know how I feel  
Cause tonight is the night I fell asleep at the wheel] 

Love; that's the only emotion I can feel. Even now, as I look around, all I can see is the flashing of lights and the flipping of the scenery. I cannot for the life of me figure out what has just happened. Wait . . . this seems oddly familiar . . . an ambulance? Is someone hurt? Oh, crap . . . They need to cut the car open. Who ever came up with the name 'jaws of life?' Most of the time the person's dead, anyway. Who's inside, I wonder? Why do I feel like the blood in my throat is beginning to clot? How strange. I know I just felt something very odd something hard and solid, but now I cannot decipher anything that I feel, though oddly enough, it all seems familiar, though I cannot place why.

[I guess it's over now  
Cause I've never seen so much  
Never seen so much, never seen so much  
Never seen so much, never seen so much  
I guess it's over now  
Cause I've never seen so much  
Never seen so much, never seen so much  
Never seen so much, never seen so much  
So much blood]

This all seems too familiar . . . why . . . I still, even while watching this, can only think of how much I miss you, and want to see you. Wait . . . They've gotten the car open! Oh, my dear god . . . what a horrific sight to behold . . . The car has spilled all of the driver's blood. I never knew a man had that much blood, and you, my love, know, I've seen a lot of blood, but this . . . this takes the cake. It's rather . . . sickening, actually.

[In all the confusion, there's something serene  
I'm just a posthumous part of the scene  
Now I'm floating above looking in  
As the radio blares and wheels spin  
I can see my face slump with a grin  
And you...you're the last thing on my mind  
You're the last thing on my mind  
You're the last thing on my mind  
You're the last thing on my mind]

I can't get it out of my mind that this all seems so . . . familiar . . . why? What's so . . . oh, my god . . . I don't believe who they just pulled out of the vehicle . . . "It's . . . me . . . but, how? If I'm there, then that means that I'm . . . a ghost?"

"Bingo" I turned my head quickly to see a familiar, friendly smile underneath a bundle of blue waves for hair.

"Boton!? Well, you havn't changed much, now have you?" her features were exactly as I remembered them, from the very first time I had met her, up until . . . "Waaaait a sec . . . If you're here, then . . . ah, kuso . . . I really am dead, aren't I?" She only nodded at me, as I slapped my face. "So, what'll happen to me now?" I asked the 'grim reaper' before me.

"I cannot be sure, though you're way past your prime, Yusuke, so I don't think you can be brought back this time. Also, after your first death, we haven't been able to re-determine your fate until just recently, and, well . . . though the timing is a few years off . . . the circumstances are correct this time. I'll be sure to tell Keiko what happened." My only response was to mock my own death.

"How ironic, that the very thing that killed me the first time, would kill me again . . . Cars should be banned, goddamit!" I looked up at the ever chipper Rekai guide and requested but one thing. My final request. "Please, Boton, when you speak with her, tell her, that she was the last thing on my mind."

"Of course, Yusuke" was her response. "Come now, the Rekai awaits you." I then followed her into the land of the dead, the Rekai. All I can say now is, Farewell, Keiko. I love you now, and will love you forever.


End file.
